AK47-Knife Born Beast
AK47-Knife Born Beast is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the AK47-Knife featured in CrossFire. Overview AK47-Knife Born Beast is a heavily modified AK47-Knife which has many features than before. The basic fundamentals are same as AK47, however, the engraved and designed outside to make it feel like a mechanical beast. The bayonet still allows you to stab enemies in close combat, but differently from other AK47 Knife, this gun can perform a three-hit strikes by holding down RMB instead of clicking (Can be enabled/disabled). This weapon also uses a 50 round drum magazine in Challenge Mode, allowing it to hold off zombies much easier. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF West * CF Philippines ''' * '''CF Japan * CF Russia * CF Español * CF Indonesia ''' VVIP Features * '''Ultra-Fast Reload Speed. * Triple Slash Melee Attack: Ability to do three consecutive melee attacks by pressing and holding Right Click. * Record Kill/Death '-' '''Yes/No. * '''Drum Mag (Special Magazine in AI modes, Stackable) * Special Killmark (aka Brand of Beast): ** Player kills obtained with this weapon will be permanently stored. Kill count will be displayed in-game and in Storage. Games must be completed for kills to count. Obtaining 10,000 kills will reward as new Kill Mark and Kill Feed Icon. This option is available in all modes except Zombie Mode and Mutation Mode (Killing Zombie AI's and Mutant Players does not count). * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Variants AK-47 Knife Born Beast Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold AK47_Knife_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold AK-47 Knife Born Beast Prime.png|Prime AK-47 Knife Born Beast Punk.png|Punk Alternate Skin Black Warrior Skin.png|361 Trivia *Like other Anti-Zombie Weapons, this gun will show a unique "inspect" animation upon first entering a ZM/DM room (Or when picked up for the first time by other players). *Once again in CF Vietnam, AK-47 Born Beast did not receive a day-1 discount - the sale went online one day later on due to VTC's event team taking time updating the promo site. Just like M4A1-S Predator, this gun has 3 discounts (10% for everyone, 20% for those already own a VVIP piece and 30% for those who own any AK-47 VVIPs). Also, everyone buying AK-47 Born Beast will receive 35% discount if they buy a Kukri-Beast, BC-Axe Beast or DE-Born Beast on the same website. *This was the first VVIP in CF Vietnam to suffer Item Icon missing glitch - who bought it while still be able to use the gun in game but it won't show an Item Icon or VVIP Preview image in Storage. Despite this, it still shows up properly in the VVIP preview tab. In addition, the kill counter doesn't work so no one can farm for special killmark yet. **Interestingly enough, this glitch only affects those who bought the gun legitimately, whereas people who got this gun added directly to their storage (i.e the YouTuber team) are not affected. The reason behind this is unknown. **This glitch has been quietly fixed after an updated. *It's unknown why AK-47 Born Beast has killmark for the Drum Mag model, as it's not shown at all in Challenge / Defense Mode. Probably it was intended to use the Drum Mag model outside the said mode. *In CF Philippines, the player will receive a Desert Eagle-Bakunawa and BC-Axe Dracarys 7 days upon purchase of AK47 Obsidian Beast at a discounted price. Gameclub also offered 2 VIP packages for this gun, one with BC-Axe Beast and the other with DE-Obsidian Beast for 3000 eCoins each. Once bought either of the two packages, the player will receive 15 Emerald Drake lotto spins. The VIP packages offered are available from March 7 to April 3 only. **Also in CF PH, the Special Killmark feature is named Brand of Beast. *In CF Russia, this gun is named Cerberus, a monstrous, multi-headed dog in Greek Mythology that guards the gates of the Underworld. *When you perform a triple melee attack after the bayonet stab, the killmark will always appear the knife stab even you kill the enemy with second melee attack (buttplate attack). Media Renders= AK-47-BB_1.png|Render received_1256225767780505.png|Side view AK-47-BB-DrumMag_1.png|Render (Drum Mag) AK-47-BB-DrumMag_2.png|Side view (Drum Mag) |-| HUD= AK47-BornBeast.png|Normal Mag AK47_BornBeast_Drum_HUD.png|Drum Mag AK47_BornBeast_Stab_1.png|Knife Stab P.1 AK47_BornBeast_Stab_2.png|Knife Stab P.2 AK47_BornBeast_Stab_3.png|Knife Stab P.3 |-| Artwork= Switcher with AK47 Born Beast.jpg|Artwork |-| Videos= CrossFire - AK-47 Knife Born Beast - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China AK-47 Knife-Born Beast & Shovel-Born Beast Promo CrossFire - AK-47 Knife Born Beast (Drum Mag) - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 - AK-47 Knife-Born Beast ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 - AK-47-Knife Born Beast -Short Review- (~˘▾˘)~ -60FPS CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 AK-47 Knife-Born Beast ☆ CrossFire Promotion AK-47-Knife Born Beast & Shovel-Born Beast (CG) CrossFire NA 2.0 AK-47 KNIFE OBSIDIAN BEAST (BORN BEAST) Review CrossFire China 2.0 AK-47 Knife-Born Beast (Drum Mag) ☆ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP